Series 11
* Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes = 26 |released = 3 September 2007 - 15 January 2008 |previous = Series 10 |next = Series 12 |production_company = HiT Entertainment }} The eleventh series of Thomas & Friends first aired in September 2007. The series was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Soon after the episodes aired, the DVD Engines and Escapades was released, bringing the total number of episodes this series to twenty-six. Episodes Songs :High up in the Sodor Hills :Among the lakes and trees... |02-1 = SteamTeamSeason11.png |02-2 = Engine Roll Call |02-3 = Ed Welch |02-4 = 3rd September 2007 (UK) |02-5 = :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight... }} Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Elizabeth * Cranky * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Allicia Botti * The Duke of Boxford * Mr. Percival * The Storyteller * The Dockyard Manager * The Dairy Manager * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Maron Stationmaster * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Some Workmen * The Signalmen * The School Choir * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Harvey * Henrietta * Jeremy * Lady Hatt * Jem Cole * Refreshment Lady * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor Brass Band * The Duchess of Boxford * Kuffy the Clown * Murdoch * Neville * Butch * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Mrs. Percival * Lord Callan * Two members of the Railway Board * The Baker * Dusty Dave * Alice * The Lighthouse Keeper * Mr. Jolly * Harold Characters Introduced * Whiff * Billy * Hector * Madge * The Carpenter * The Brown-haired Engineer * The Magician Half Hour Format When series 11 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse TV, each broadcast featured 2 episodes from Series 11, a segment called Fun Times with our Friends dedicated to one of the engines on Sodor and past animated learning segments and songs from series 8, 9 and 10 were used. New Friends * Thomas and the Storyteller * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Jeremy * Song: There's Always Something New * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Learning Segment - Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby * Emily's Rubbish/Emily and the Garbage Hopes and Dreams * Dream On * Learning Segment - Dot to Dot - Toby * Learning Segment - Toby's New Shed * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry * Learning Segment - Happy or Sad? * Dirty Work The Unexpected * Hector the Horrid * Learning Segment: What Does Harold See? * Song: Surprises * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas? * Gordon and the Engineer/Gordon and the Mechanic Believing * Thomas and the Spaceship * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What Does Toby See? * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust - James * Henry's Lucky Day Sight and Sound * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * Song: Sounds (Alternate Cut) * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust - Emily * Thomas and the Big Bang Being on Time * Smoke and Mirrors * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: Henry Huffs out of the Station * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Learning Segment: Job Destinations * Thomas Sets Sail Experience * Don't be Silly, Billy * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Song: Patience * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Learning Segment: Clever Percy * Edward and the Mail Fun and Games * Hide and Peep * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Song: Party Time (Alternate Cut) * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Painting James * Toby's Triumph Pushing and Pulling * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Gordon * Learning Segment: Percy Puffs out of the Station * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Learning Segment: Getting to the Washdown * Thomas in Trouble Directions * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Song: Navigation * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Learning Segment: Percy's Treasure * Percy and the Left Luggage/Percy and the Baggage Variety * Ding-a-Ling * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine: Edward * Learning Segment: Being Repainted * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Learning Segment: Fixing the Engine * Cool Truckings Doing Your Best * Skarloey Storms Through * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - James * Song: The Narrow Gauge Engines * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Mavis as a Steam Engine * Duncan Does it All Team Work * Sir Handel in Charge * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: Buffer Up and Share * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Learning Segment: Sharing Trucks * Wash Behind Your Buffers Trivia * This was the last series of a few things: ** Sharon Miller's last series as script editor. ** The last series to exclusively use resin faces for models. ** The last series to have Steve Asquith as the head writer. ** The last series shot in 50fps (converted to 60fps for NTSC regions). ** The last until the seventeenth series to include 26 episodes. ** The last to premiere on Nick Jr. in the UK. * This was also the first series of a few things as well: ** The first series filmed digitally in 1080i high definition and on Sony Cybershot HD. ** Christopher Skala's first series as executive producer. ** The first series to feature the Engine Roll Call lyrics incorporated into the theme song. ** The first series in which Trevor, Harold and George do not appear since their introductions in the second and fourth series, although Harold does appear in a deleted scene from Wash Behind Your Buffers. ** The first series to have the funnel change on the roll call ending. * When this series aired on PBS Kids Sprout, several episodes used the intros from the eighth or twelfth series. This also applies to several episodes that were released on several US DVDs. * This marks the only series to have episodes written by Neil Richards. * When Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid, Thomas and the Spaceship, Don't be Silly, Billy and Hide and Peep were released on DVD, some of the scenes were changed compared to the half hour TV airings on PBS Kids and Nick Jr.. * This series was never shown on Norwegian television. Instead, it was released directly to DVD. * In Australia, all twenty-six episodes were compiled on The Complete Eleventh Series before airing on television. The series finally aired on ABC2 from 9 September 2011, between Series 13 and 14. * The US dubs of Hector the Horrid, Thomas and the Big Bang, Don't be Silly, Billy and Percy and the Baggage were only shown on television, and to date, not released on home video in any form yet. * This was originally going to be the last series narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. The Great Discovery has been narrated by Pierce Brosnan, but he was going to narrate Series 12 in the UK and US but left for unknown reasons which meant Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon came back. * This season later re-aired on the Milkshake! block from 22nd October 2007 to 16th November 2007 to tie in with the remaining six episodes which shortly aired from 9th January to 15th January 2008. * Throughout this series, Michael Brandon gave Henry a southern accent in the US dub. de:Staffel 11 es:Temporada 11 he:העונה האחת עשרה ja:第11シーズン pl:Seria 11 ru:Сезон 11 zh:第11季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series